1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication apparatus, an authentication system, and an authentication method.
2. Related Background Art
A variety of personal authentication techniques for authenticating individual living organisms such as human beings have been proposed heretofore according to types of biological information. For example, such techniques include authentication by fingerprints, authentication by iris or retinal patterns of eyes, and authentication by voiceprints. Further authentication techniques based on other biological information are those making use of change in an electromyogram caused by motion of muscles of living organisms (e.g., reference is made to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-178707